You make me live
by Mandachan77
Summary: Sometimes you need a friend to believe in you, even when you've quit believing in yourself. Tatsuki and Orihime. Cameos by Ichigo and Rukia.


It was my beloved interwebs wife, Cella's birthday on May 8th and this is for her. I hope that this drabble will say how much I love her.

**Title:** You make me live

**Author:** Mandachan

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Excessive use of fluff and Tatsuki and Ichigo's mouth. SLIGHT Shoujo-ai leanings, mentions of 'boy love' P.

**Dedication:** For Cella, infostereotypevamp, on her birthday. Happy 19th sweetie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Seriously, a Japanese guy named Kubo Tite does.

* * *

_You're the best friend_

_that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_you're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know that my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_You're my best friend_

_Lyrics by Queen_

* * *

She was going to kill him. Slowly. With relish. But she had to find someone first and make sure they were okay.

Tatsuki stomped through the hallways, looking like the terror most people assumed she was. It had been ages since she'd been this mad. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Keigo, step out of a classroom then immediately turn around and scurry back inside. Normally this would've given her a moment of amusement, but not today. Not when her best friend had made her OTHER best friend cry, and he didn't even have the brains to know it.

Finally, she sped her way up the stairs, checking the last place that perhaps she should've checked first. Slamming into the door causing it to swing and smash into the wall, she saw light auburn hair being pulled by the early spring breeze and let out a sigh of relief. Here she was, "Oi.. Orihime..." she called out. Now that she was here, she really had no idea what to tell her.

Orihime turned her head towards the sound and broke into a grin, patting the seat beside her on the roof, inviting Tatsuki over. Tatsuki heeded her beckoning but as she got closer, she saw the tear tracks on Orihime's pink cheeks and the redness of her eyes, and clenched her fists as she sat down. She looked at Orihime out of the corner of her eye and leaned back, trying to relax and ask exactly what happened before she came upon the sight of Orihime running from a classroom in tears, with Ichigo still inside looking perplexed. "...so... you gonna tell me what happened? Or do I have to beat it out of Ichigo. I don't MIND beating it out of Ichigo, but I've got practice tonight and want to save my rage for it." Tatsuki asked, looking uninterested.

Orihime shook her head emphatically in the negative, tears flying from her eyes and catching in the light, "Oh no, Tatsuki-chan! It was.. it was really all my f-fault," she answered trying to smile, "..K-Kurosaki-kun was just.. confused, when I told him how I felt. Really, I'll just be happy being his friend."

Her best friend scowled, a frown between her brows, "That's all he said, eh? He didn't say anything about Kuchiki..?"

Orihime shook her head then sighed, wiping her eyes on her blouse sleeve, "When I asked him..if he liked Kuchiki-san, he looked even more confused. D-Do you think.." she stopped talking suddenly, her mouth in an 'o' shape, "Tatsuki-chan! Do.. do you think he has, " she stopped looking around, then whispered, "Do you think he has forbidden love?"

Tatsuki blinked startled, "Ehhh?", then Orihime continued, "That must be it! Kurosaki-kun just doesn't like girls! I wonder who he likes.. OH! Do you think it's Ishida-kun or Sado-kun?! It could be Renji-san too, they're always fighting, like he and Kuchiki-san do!" Tatsuki was blinking and snickering more and more as her friend went on then burst out laughing by the time she had mentioned that tattoo-face.

"Mou.. Tatsuki-chan.. don't laugh at who Kurosaki-kun likes! I'm sure he's sensitive about it!" she exclaimed. Tatsuki actually rolled off where she was sitting and laughed until her sides hurt on the ground, before getting to her feet and grasping Orihime's hand, pulling her up as well, "Aa, sorry 'Hime.. but anything having to do with 'love' and 'Ichigo' always gets me laughing.."

Orihime pulled Tatsuki into a hug, the girls squeezing each other tight, "Tatsuki-chan...do you think.. I'll ever find someone to love me back..?"

Tatsuki squeezed her tightly then uncharacteristically leaned back, kissing her cheek, taking Orihime's face in her hands, "Orihime..just because Ichigo can't love you, it doesn't mean that no one can. You're a beautiful girl and the nicest one in Karakura, hell probably in all of Japan, I KNOW that there are people out there to love you," then she pecked her on the lips and hugged her again. Orihime laid her head on Tatsuki's shoulder, "Thank you.. you always know how to make me feel better. I don't know how I'd live without you..." she suddenly perked up and let go of Tatsuki, "You'll be late for karate! I'll walk you!" she shouted suddenly, pulling Tatsuki down the stairs and out the building.

..And straight into the duo of Ichigo and Kuchiki. She stopped short and smiled at Ichigo, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, Kurosaki-kun, but I'm sure you'll be happy with your choice!" she said happily before pulling Tatsuki off. Tatsuki managed to catch Ichigo's eye before she was pulled forward. Orihime's words flowed through her brain at that moment as well and she couldn't help the snicker that left her lips or the evilness in her eyes.

After they left, Ichigo turned to Rukia, "What the fuck was that snicker about..?" Rukia just kicked him, "I don't know but I'm sure it's something stupid you did.." And she pulled him by his shirt down the sidewalk.

FIN


End file.
